Sonic Adventure: Sonic and Knuckles
by Master Gamer
Summary: Robotnik summons an ancient beast capable of destorying the world, and he needs the 7 chaos emeralds to do it. Basically Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sides of the story. I hope for this to be the first true adaption.
1. Prologue: Sonic

Sonic Adventure: Sonic and Knuckles  
  
Prologue: Sonic and Tails  
  
By: Master Gamer  
  
Notes: This is basically just Sonic, Tails' and Knuckle's side of the game. Sonic and Tails are one chapter, then knuckles' side gets his own chapter.  
  
I hope for this to be the first TRUE adaption  
  
  
Sonic and Tails: Third Person  
  
Knux: First Person  
  
I hope to make ONE of the best adaptions ever. The best adaption will always be Netraptor's S3&K no doubt about it.  
---  
Sonic was napping in his room in a hotel in Station Square. But Sonic was not easily sleeping… He was having another nightmare, the same one he'd been having for weeks. A gargantuan, creature made almost completely of water, would cause it's body of water to flood all of station square, buildings were destroyed, and most of what was the city was completely underwater. Then he would wake up screaming.  
  
The 100 foot tall liquid monster had haunted his dreams and thoughts for weeks on end. Sonic had been trying to decipher what the dream meant, but to no avail.   
  
Oh, well he wouldn't let a dream spoil his vacation, but what could he do to keep his mind off the dream?  
  
"I know!" He thought "I'll go hop between buildings over to the burger joint, I'll bet they have an overload of chili dogs with my name on them!"  
  
Sonic grabbed his sneakers, and left his house.  
  
It was a quiet summer night in Station Square. Nobody was up to trouble. Sonic was the only one in the huge town having a blast. The blue hedgehog with green eyes was jumping from building to building until there was almost nothing left to jump on.  
  
Sonic stood on top of the building feeling the breeze gently push across his face. He had been on vacation for a day in Station Square, and he was making sure to take advantage of it.  
  
"Man, I ain't had the chance to have this much fun in ages! I need to do this more often!" Sonic thought.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere came five cop cars, sirens blaring.  
  
"What's up? Something big's happening over there." Sonic said aloud to himself.  
  
Not wanting to miss an opportunity for fun, Sonic jumped off the building. In midair, he curled into a ball and began a spindash, so the landing wouldn't hurt him.   
  
When he landed he could feel himself rolling at speeds of two hundred miles-per-hour. He stopped rolling behind a wall outside of the Station Square city hall.  
  
The police were in front of city hall. Standing on top of an awning, was some type of monster. The monster appeared to be made almost completely of water.   
  
The monster was similar to the one from his dreams, except for one thing. This creature was much, much smaller then the gargantuan creature from his dreams; he was also a different shape.  
  
The only solid parts of his body was his brain and eyes, the rest of his body, was purely liquid. It was molded into the shape of a body with two feet, two arms and what could be called dreadlocks made of water.  
  
Sonic stood behind the wall leaning out so he could see the cops.  
  
"You are completely surrounded, surrender yourself!!!" The cops ordered.  
  
The beast didn't answer. The cops started firing bullets at the liquid beast. Sonic's jaw almost hit the floor when the bullets bounced right off him.   
  
"Uh… Uh… Oh… My… God… Are wea… wea… pons aren't working. All men, retreat!!!" The cop said shaking.  
  
"Oh yes!!! Am I glad I came!" Sonic thought drooling over the chance to have fun.  
  
Sonic jumped over the wall effortlessly in one swift motion, and perfectly landed on his feet.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I'm da hedgehog now!!!" Sonic exclaimed. "Yo, Waterboy! You can't beat the hedgehog!" He yelled, leaning against a brick wall.  
  
This angered the monster. The liquid beast walked very slowly over to Sonic. His movement looked like a run, but was slow enough to be considered a walk… Or at least that's what Sonic thought. The creature could now run fast. At the last possible second, Sonic dodged away and ran to another brick wall.  
  
The monster had rammed brain-first into the wall. It reformed, holding its liquid head in pain.  
  
"Yo! Mr. Gatorade! You can't beat the hedgehog!!! Never can, and never will! You got that?" Sonic taunted. This angered the creature even worse.  
  
The creature stormed toward Sonic once again. This time, Sonic jumped up and curled into a ball. He spin-dashed through the monsters brain.  
  
The monster stayed in a puddle and moved towards the sewer.  
  
"Hey ya big drip! Where ya goin'?" Sonic taunted, "I told you that you can't beat the hedgehog! Never can, never will!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic was completely unaware that Doctor Ivo Robotnik, his enemy, had been watching him the whole time…  
  
"You know nothing foolish hedgehog. That's Chaos the God of Destruction, and when he has his way with you, you'll be hurting much worse then you hurt him tonight…" 


	2. Prologue: Knuckles

Sonic Adventure: Sonic and Knuckles  
  
Prologue: Knuckles  
  
By: Master Gamer  
  
Notes: Reviews are appreciated to the infinite power, especially the kind that I can learn from. (Not just the "this sucks" "this rocks" type of review. The ones that tell what and why it was bad or good)  
  
  
The night was quiet and dark; it was storming on this side of the Earth, where my floating Angel Island happened to be. There was a slight breeze, and the only audible sound was that of a cricket's chirping.  
  
I hadn't been that busy lately as no one, and I mean no one had been trying to start trouble on the island, not even Robotnik. As a matter of fact, he hasn't tried to intrude my island since he tried stealing the Master Emerald for his Death Egg.  
  
As far back as I can remember I've been living here on this dark island, protecting the Master Emerald, from anything that could harm it. I have no idea why I was given this job, why it was my fate, destined to be here forever. I'm sitting on the steps that lead to the Master Emerald. Suddenly a shattering noise comes from in back of me, but the only thing back there… I turn my head to find the Master Emerald completely broken, and some type of a monster, who looks like he was made of the ocean, standing beside it.   
  
"Did you do this?" I ask the liquid creature. All it does is stand there in a stance that almost tells you that he's saying. "Yeah, I did it, so what you gonna do about it?"  
  
"Oh, I'll get you for this!" I yell running towards whatever that beast is.   
  
The beast jumps forward as I'm running toward him. Now, I've seen plenty of people and "things" jump, but nothing I've seen could have matched the height of this jump, I mean this thing could jump, like thirty feet high!   
  
I figured I was going to miss hitting him, so I try to slow down, but then I realize I'm going so fast that I can't slow down! So here I am, running so fast I can't slow down, and by my judging of distance (which is usually pretty accurate), HE was going to land on ME, and let me tell you, being made of that much water, and descending from thirty feet, it's not to pretty to be the ground, and that's exactly what I would be, his landing pad.  
  
I prepared myself for the crash; this was going to hurt.   
The crash was enormous, it through me fifty feet ALL the way down the steps leading to the master emerald. Pain shot through every nerve in my body. It was like being crushed by a sumo wrestler that just fell over at full force.  
  
"Ow!" I yelled in pain as my head hit the ground, then I tumbled back one more time, before landing.  
  
I felt like lying there forever, my whole body hurt just under the point of being unbearable.  
  
I somehow managed to pick myself up, it was all I could do to walk up the stairs to face whatever that reject of a glass of Gatorade is. But when I faced him, the wimp jumbled all together into a puddle of water and was out of sight in a few seconds. Then, what I feared would happen most, happened. Without the master emerald's strength holding it up, Angel Island fell into the ocean, creating a huge tidal wave soon after.  
  
What I found funny though, was that the impact of the crashing island, didn't seem as severe as the impact of that creature hitting me. Scary thought. What a day, I had been crushed, my master emerald shattered, and my island sunk.  
I collapsed for the night by what was left by the Master Emerald. Maybe, tomorrow would be better.  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
I awoke next morning to the chirping of the morning birds around the island, man, I must've been whipped pretty badly. Just exactly was that thing, and why did it just shatter the emerald, most try to steal it for their own, evil uses. I would have to find this out later, for I had to recover the master emeralds pieces before someone else did.  
  
The Island crashed near Red Mountain, which is one of the two parts of the Mystic Ruins that was there from the beginning. Red Mountain is an active volcano, so not too many people go there, but if you're on the island, it's really quite a sight. Then, on the other side of Red Mountain, is the ancient Mobian Jungle. Very few people that aren't associated with research have been there. There have been rumors of a pyramid that my ancestors built, and that there's a great view at the end of the jungle, but they're just rumors.  
  
The part of the mystic ruins that is considered to be "modern" wasn't too far away, so I could easily jump on part of the mountain, then, after I climb up it I could glide to the "modern" part of the Ruins. So I walked to the edge of the sunken Island and jumped over to the side of the mountain and held on. Hand-by-hand, I climbed up the mountain; I had to be up pretty high to be able to fly very far.  
  
I figured I was high up enough now, since Angel Island was about fifty feet below me. I spread my arms out and let my dreadlocks catch the wind. I can feel the wind rush against my face as I whiz through the air at fifty miles-per-hour.  
  
I can see the Mystic Ruins come into view, as I am now closer to the ground. In a matter of three minutes, I was now on the ground.  
  
I have this thing about me, where I can sense where the master emerald is if it's ever lost. Now I could sense that some of the master emerald pieces are in Station Square. Since I'm the guardian, I get free train tickets to wherever I want to go. I walked up to the train station and flashed my pass to the ticket lady, she waved me by and I boarded the train.  
  
Even though it was morning, I was dead tired. I immediately fell asleep, and was only awakened by the droning PA on the train, signaling we were in Station Square.   
  
Finding the pieces of the master emerald won't be easy, as pieces flew off everywhere, but if Robotnik gets his hands on it, who knows what he could power now.   
  
I would have to search far and wide, and follow my heart... 


End file.
